


【立海全员内销】立海魔域（完结）

by Moowan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moowan/pseuds/Moowan
Relationships: Jackal Kuwahara/Marui Bunta, Kirihara Akaya/Yanagi Renji, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, Yagyuu Hiroshi/Niou Masaharu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
柳莲二是立海魔域的原生魔族，却因为血统不纯在成年以前备受欺凌，而后通过努力终于有机会效命于魔君幸村精市，但也仅仅是字面意思的效命而已。非纯血的魔想真正成为让魔君叫的上名字的殿前武将，只有通过魔元山的试炼。  
那里是幸村堕天时降落的地方，自此诞生立海魔域，强大的魔气孕育出了纯血魔族。没有人知道那里曾经是一座圣山，源源不断的灵气沿着地脉滋养着万物，山中花草长生不灭。幸村选择这里向地脉注入魔气，从此灵气枯竭花草渐衰，只有丑陋凶残的魔兽和食人骨血的怪异植物能够安然存活。这是他对“神”的嘲讽。  
柳一只脚踏进魔元山的范围就感觉到了不寻常的魔气在空气中窜动，还没来得及好好观视环境迎面就扑来一条长有利齿的藤蔓，大张的口器里挂着残存的血肉，可能是他倒霉的同类，也可能是上一个试炼者。  
柳一向爱干净，见到这种丑陋又恶心的低等魔物连刀都不想出，直接凝气在指将它一招斩落，及时撤步避免了污浊的汁液溅到他白色的衣袍上。  
死亡的气息瞬间引来更多贪婪的掠食者，林间响起一阵沙沙声，随后便见更多的藤蔓从树枝上草丛间钻来，不一会儿便把同类啮噬殆尽，与此同时眼冒血光的飞禽虫兽也在丛林深处露出黑黝黝的影子。  
柳微微皱起眉，所谓立海魔域最恐怖的试炼就仅此而已吗？除了让他感到嫌恶之外好像根本没有什么压力。他的刀仍然在鞘中安放，只不过是在凶兽鬼藤一拥而上的时候脚下步伐更加谨慎，指尖凝聚的真气也稍稍加了一成。  
混战过后柳依旧从容，轻瞥一眼满地狼藉，低垂的视线淡漠又悲悯。忽然，他看见自己的披风边角沾了一滴血水，几乎不带任何犹豫的一道刀光斩下了那一角。  
柳继续向深处走去，见了刀光低等魔物渐渐不敢上前，始终试探又鬼祟地跟在他三尺之外。  
柳再一次心想，不过如此。  
然而就在几步之后，他突然站住，不是不想继续，而是一股压顶的力量让他再也迈不出一步。  
那是来自魔元山深处，最纯粹最强大，直系于幸村的魔气。满山遍野的低等魔物纷纷退后以视臣服，向强者低头是魔的本能。但柳生来不顺从这种本能。  
他被这股力量压得几乎喘不过气，连心脏肺腑都被挤在一起，更不要说提起刀去反抗。原来这才是试炼的可怕之处，怪不得自立海魔域创立以来通过试炼站到幸村面前者寥寥无几。  
可是他非要通过不可。  
柳艰难地直起背，顶着几乎要昏厥的痛苦向前挪了一小步，当他抬起头，看到了惊诧的一幕。  
一个孩子站在离他不远处的地方，蓬乱的黑发下一双荧绿色的大眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。  
这里怎么会有孩子？  
柳以为会看见同样的惊诧或者戒备，但实际上那双眼睛里空洞得没有任何情绪。  
这个孩子好怪异……不对！  
他就是这道魔气的主人！  
柳来不及多想眼前忽然闪过一道黑影，那孩子像一阵风似的扑到他面前，咧开嘴露出了尖牙。  
柳提刀要挡，不料对方竟然徒手把钢刃揉成了一滩烂泥，紧接着利爪朝他抓来。惊诧之下柳连番退步闪躲，一向优雅的人被一个孩子逼得万分狼狈，不一会儿身上就多出几道抓伤。  
血珠溅到那孩子的唇上，他伸出舌尖轻轻舔过，像是尝到了什么美味，空洞的眼神里出现了类似愉悦的情绪。  
当对方尖锐的犬齿咬在自己喉咙上的时候，柳的余光瞥见四周藤蔓虫兽的尸体，绝望地想自己应该比这些东西味道好一些吧。  
出乎他意料的是，对方没有朝他的喉咙咬下去而是慢慢松了手，随之那股铺天盖地的压迫感也消失了。  
柳重新站住，看到刚刚还想把自己拆吃入腹的人现在正好奇又无辜地望着自己，那双大眼睛也不再泛着荧绿色。  
对于这样的变化，柳很疑惑但显然现在不是深究的时候。  
他问：“请问我通过试炼了吗？”  
那孩子盯着他看了一会儿，显然没有理解他的意思，眨了眨眼睛没有说话。  
柳：“抱歉，请恕柳莲二无礼……打扰了，告辞。”  
柳向后退了几步转身离开，走出几步发现道旁的树上生出了一根与众不同的枝丫。原来作为曾深入魔元山的凭证就在这里，是自己经过时没注意到，还踏入了不该踏足的禁地，他把树枝折下收了起来，又忍不住回头，发现那孩子还站在原地看着自己，只是空洞的双眼中仿佛多了恋恋不舍的意味。  
柳沿路下山，也许是那根树枝在怀里，也许是什么别的原因，来时攻击他的魔物都没有再来骚扰。走出山门时他再一次回过头，视野里只剩下丑陋的树影。他忽然想，那个孩子最后的眼神一定不是自己的错觉。

在立海魔域深处，有一座最神秘的宫殿，那是幸村精市的居所，也是他发号施令的地方，名曰魔神殿。  
殿中的水镜映出柳踏出山门，虽然衣物破损狼狈不堪，腰上原本悬着的佩刀也成了一团废铁遗落在了山中，但他的表情依旧如来时那般平淡异常。  
端坐在主位上的人一挥手水镜上的画面随即消失，带着赞许的笑意道：“把他带过来。另外，给他取一口刀。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
柳成为了幸村身边第一个血统不纯的近臣，而且短短时间之内荣膺军师宝座可见颇受器重。就在他入殿几个月后，又一名年轻的魔将通过了试炼。据他自己介绍，他名叫仁王雅治，血统甚至比柳更杂一些。  
如果柳的入殿依旧激起了那些纯血的不满，仁王的出现算是彻底击溃了他们脆弱的自尊心。久而久之，这两人威名在外又有幸村的信任，拿血统说事的人也渐渐少了下来，毕竟魔的本性还是强者为尊，就算是魔皇的直系血脉在绝对的实力面前也根本不值一提。当然这种话是不会有人敢说出口的。  
起初自己多了一名同僚的时候柳十分不适，对仁王敬重有加也是后话了。仁王初来乍到时候所表现出的疏懒成性和那些层出不穷的整人手段感觉与整个魔神殿严肃冷淡的气氛都格格不入，可偏偏幸村对他高看一眼。  
为什么？  
柳在思考这个问题的时候，仁王一团雾似的从窗子飘进来，以一个极不正经的姿势撑在柳的桌上，一汪黑墨居然没有弄脏他的衣袖分毫。  
“军师，我们好像除了公事一直没说过话。”  
柳：“有何见教？”  
“同在魔皇麾下办事，军师太见外了吧，而且整个魔神殿里只有我们两个是「同类」，不需要促进一下感情吗？”  
柳放下笔看他，一副“没这个必要吧”的表情，“仁王君是来闲聊的？”  
“我确实没抱着公文。”  
柳起身，仁王以为他要下令逐客连忙坐起来，结果看到柳去给他泡茶。  
魔域穷山恶水产不出好茶，然而柳还是极认真地进行一道一道的工序。仁王百无聊赖看着屋里摆设，在窗台上发现了一株盆景，只有一根的小树枝上长几片单薄的叶子，枝头开着一朵墨色透着荧绿的花。  
仁王的好奇心让柳没抬眼都感受到了，“试炼时见它与众不同折下的，本以为要作为通过试炼的凭证，后来没有用到我就栽起来了，没想到真的生了根，还开出花来。”他把沸水注入茶壶，抬眼问：“仁王君没看到这样的树枝吗？”  
仁王一摊手，“魔皇手眼通天哪还需要多此一举？”  
柳沉吟良久，又问：“那你有没有见到一个孩子？”  
“孩子？”仁王回忆了一下，“啊，是有来着。不过那可不是什么「孩子」吧？那么强大的魔气，说不定是个比你我加起来岁数都大的老不死……”  
柳露出沉思的样子。  
仁王一口干了杯中的茶水，咂摸咂摸嘴也没品出什么味道，“或者……他就是万魔之源。”  
之后仁王又絮絮叨叨磨蹭了好一会儿才走，他又说了什么做了什么柳都没怎么注意到，他的脑中只剩下那四个字“万魔之源”。  
所谓万魔之源指的是遍布整个立海魔域的地脉中魔气的源头，它为万千子民提供庇护，更是大部分低等魔物赖以生存的养料。  
柳不曾想过这个源头会是个“人”，更没有想到会以一个孩子的模样存在。  
可是那个孩子真的就是吗？  
柳端详着窗边盛开的那朵花，这又是什么呢？“万魔之源”送给自己的礼物吗？  
他小心翼翼地用指尖蹭了蹭墨色的花瓣，不料花朵竟然迅速如被火舌舔舐般枯萎，柳吓得一缩手，但片刻之间他已经恢复了镇定，手拈法诀障眼法应声碎裂，墨色的小花依旧长得欣欣向荣。  
仁王的声音从天边飘来：“军师，这可不是你的一贯作风。不过如果真这么在意，不如再去看看也无妨啊。”  
再去看看？柳又摸了下花瓣，随后出了房门。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
再次踏入魔元山范围，柳明显感受到了与此前不同的气氛，自己每走一步那些血藤虫兽就向后退一步。柳很清楚不是自己曾给过它们同类教训的缘故，这些低等魔物没有这个意识，那就只有一个可能，它们在遵循谁的命令。  
是他吗？  
柳本能地觉得那个孩子在等自己，加快了步伐向山深处走去。  
再次见面果然没有上一次的凶险，那个孩子还站在原来的位置，看见来人立刻向前跑了几步，直接吓飞了枝头的乌鸦。  
柳以为他会开口和自己说些什么，但对方只是睁着那双乌溜溜的大眼睛望着自己。  
柳问：“你果然还在。你一直在这里？”  
……  
长久的静默之后，柳知道对方是不会答话了，干脆自己继续说下去。  
“仁王说，你是万魔之源。”  
柳没考虑到自己是否应该表现出恭敬和谦卑，因为他压根不相信这个看起来如此单纯的孩子就是供养整个立海魔域的能量源头，即便眼前的一切几乎已经证实了这一点。  
“出现在魔元山深处，还身带这么强大的魔气，足以驱使山中所有虫兽……你真的是吗？”  
那孩子依旧直勾勾地盯着他。  
既然对这个话题无动于衷，那就说些可能会有反应的事好了。  
柳又问：“你一直在等我再出现？”  
“……”  
“我认为你可能是想见我，所以我来了。你有话要对我说吗？”  
“……”  
回应他的仍是沉默。  
柳轻声叹了口气 ，无法沟通。  
“或许真的只是我自作多情。”  
他在原地又站了片刻，还是没有等来任何回应，如果这孩子无法言语至少应该有些表情动作，可是这些能够表达感情的东西在对方身上无法体现分毫。  
他再一次同上回一样说了告辞，随后转身离开，走出几步后他听到了身后踩过落叶的声音，回过头那孩子竟然跟上来了。再走几步，又跟上来。  
“你想跟我走？”  
“……”  
柳又一次轻叹，“那就走吧。”  
两人一前一后下了山，走到山门前柳的衣袖忽然被后面抓住了。  
他回头，两人中间已经隔了一道山门。  
“怎么了？”  
那孩子看了看他，又看了看脚下，像是做了很大一番挣扎，尝试着迈出了一个脚尖。  
突然——  
魔神殿里仁王正在向幸村报告近况，一阵地动山摇让他几乎摔倒在地，慌乱之中见帝座上的幸村眉心一蹙，随后仁王只觉自己化成了一道光就被带到了魔元山。  
眼前是之前见过的那个孩子正被柳护在怀里。  
柳自觉做了什么不该做的事立刻放开怀里的人，“魔皇……”  
幸村拖着迤逦在地的黑色长袍踱到那两人面前，居高临下的视线宛若真正的神祇在悲悯他的苍生，但柳已经在无形的压迫感中直不起背了。  
但那个孩子却倔强地抬头，仰望着立海魔域无上尊贵的存在。  
仁王偷偷抬眼去瞧，看着这一大一小一高一矮两个人就这么静静地对视。  
无声之中，仁王和柳都感受到了两股强大的魔气在周身流动，虽然有强弱之别，但仍能相互纠缠较量，最后化消于一处。  
就在这个间歇，两人对视一眼，能与幸村无二分别的强大魔气自然非属一般魔族，只有继承他的力量用以供养庇护魔域子民的——万魔之源。  
柳的心彻底沉了下去，是惊讶过后一种难以言喻的失落。  
幸村在长久的对视后开口道：“居然学会反抗了？”  
显然这话并不是对柳说的。  
那孩子不敢再踏出山门半步，只能抬头眼巴巴地望着幸村，一直没有波动的眼中竟然出现了委屈的情绪。他伸出手，就如之前扯柳的袖口那样抓住了幸村宽大的袍袖。  
幸村像是愣了一下，出乎柳和仁王意料地抬起手放在那孩子头顶，有些生涩地做了个抚摸的动作，小家伙立刻顺势蹭了蹭他的掌心。  
“……还学会「撒娇」了。”  
柳比仁王更加诧异，一向淡漠严肃的魔皇脸上居然出现了带着温情的笑意。  
幸村继续说：“你想离开，化出一半的力量留在魔元山倒也足够。”  
听幸村这样说，那双墨绿色的双瞳立刻起了光亮。  
“那就准你出来看看外面的世界。”  
幸村的指尖在孩子的眉心一点，立刻一股宏大魔气湃然而出，在引导之下尽归魔元山深处。  
“柳。”幸村终于记起旁边还有这么个人，“他就交给你了。”  
柳仍然低着头，但腰背总算能挺直了，“是，属下领令。”  
幸村在踏出几步后忽然想起什么，侧过脸道：“他名——切原赤也。”

柳把切原带回家后，这小家伙虽然还是不说话但从步子看出似乎是活泼了许多。  
柳的住处并不大，切原进了门就看到窗台上的盆景，兴奋地跑过去又指给柳看。  
“这是你送给我的礼物？”从幸村的言语里柳分辨切原应是听得懂话中含义的，只是可能不知如何表达，“如果是就点点头。”他就像真的在对一个年幼的魔讲话，声音极近温和，并且做出了点头的动作。  
切原看着他，像是思考了片刻，然后有学有样地点了头。他爬到椅子上，用指尖点了一下纤细的枝干，只见枝头立即长出一个花苞，又开出一朵栗色的花，之后扭头看向柳。  
柳确认这不是仁王的那种障眼法，是真的在枝头实实在在地开出一朵和自己发色瞳色一样的花，他看着切原，有几分惊喜但心中困惑随之而来。  
魔，生来就是毁灭者，灭绝生机破坏希望，所以立海魔域终年黑暗阴冷，没有典籍上所载人界的阳光和欣欣向荣的草木。可是切原竟能让枯枝生出绿叶，开出有颜色的花……  
切原扯了下他的袖子，是等着回应。  
柳也不管是否逾矩，摸了摸切原的头顶道：“我从来没有见过魔域的草木开花，我很喜欢，真的很好看。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
切原半只脚踏出魔元山造成的地脉异动很快就出现了后果，魔域千年以来的封印出现裂缝，魔气就像贪婪的恶鬼沿着地脉迅速扑向人界。  
仁王报告此事的时候，在幸村脸上看到了一抹玩味的微笑。  
“这就是你们说的天意，人间注定是我的天下。”  
短短几日之内，魔元山方圆百里尽化焦土，庄稼枯死植被凋零，来不及逃走的人要么被魔化的同类撕咬致死要么因为承受不住魔气爆体而亡，魔与人隔着一道封印共存的日子彻底终结。  
人界立即有不少江湖派门站出来阻止魔祸，先后各大流派的术法师试图重新将封印加固但全部以失败告终，之后便退而求其次想阻截地脉魔气的蔓延。

街头面摊，桑原戳了戳筷子刚准备开动，看到一个红发少年站在路边望着热腾腾的汤面出神。  
“小哥出门没带钱吗？”他主动招呼，“实在饿得紧我请你吃碗面吧。”  
红发少年一下子喜笑颜开，“真的吗？那多谢了呀。”  
吃面的功夫桑原做起了自我介绍，“我叫胡狼桑原，小哥怎么称呼？”  
红发少年甜甜一笑，“丸井文太。”  
“我是来这边参与封魔行动的，你也是吗？”  
“封…封魔行动？那是什么？”  
“诶？你不知道？前阵子魔域的封印破了，魔气污染了地脉，还有好多妖魔鬼怪跑出来，听说死了很多人。我们是来阻止魔气蔓延的。”  
桑原的表情很夸张，对面的少年睁着大眼睛点点头，“噢，这样…”  
桑原还要继续讲，忽然听到身后有人叫他。  
回过头发现是两个熟人，一人身材高大一脸正气，腰上佩着宝剑，另一人身材纤瘦，手捧一本厚书，还带着一副琉璃镜。  
桑原站起来热情地打招呼：“真田、柳生？好久不见。”  
柳生比吕士，江湖闻名的术师，是此前加固封印时唯一一个毫发无伤回来的人。真田弦一郎则是因其刚直不阿的个性和无人企及的剑法扬名，是群侠共同推举的领袖人物。  
柳生看了看桑原背后，“你刚刚和谁一起吃饭？”  
桑原疑惑着回头，发现对面座上的人已经离开了，碗里还有没吃完的面条，“……怎么就走了？”  
柳生上前抹了下桌面，蹙眉凝重道：“魔气……”  
“他……”桑原有些难以置信，一来自己竟然没有感知到魔气的存在，二来那么好看又灵动的少年怎么会是……  
真田看桑原那副模样，不由得开口提醒：“听说越是厉害的魔物越会伪装隐藏，一定要提高警惕不要被骗了。刚刚那个魔物长什么样子？”  
“……红发，十五六岁的少年模样。”

与桑原作别后，真田与柳生两人在附近搜索起魔物的踪迹。  
柳生手中的书页无风自动，哗啦哗啦地翻到最后一页。  
一无所获。  
真田的眉头压下来，嘴角抿成一条线，是魔祸肆虐后他最常摆出的表情。  
“让他逃了。”  
“兴许是把魔气藏起来了也说不定。”柳生推了下眼镜，“如果魔物会伪装隐藏，不知你我遇上能不能分辨得出？”  
真田道：“我怎么觉得你很期待似的？”  
柳生笑笑没说话。

入夜时分，一轮银月挂在枝头，清冷的光线照进柳生的房间。  
就在柳生吹灭烛火准备就寝的时候周遭魔氛四起，窗外银月也被染得血红。  
柳生隔着被子忽然感觉到轻飘飘的重量，睁开眼一名银发男子正撑在身边面带笑意地看着他。  
“魔物…！”  
“嘘……”男子纤长的手指封住了他的嘴唇，“入夜了，把别人吵醒就不好了。”  
柳生正要捏诀，发现被中的自己竟是动弹不得。  
男子挑起脑后的发辫轻轻扫过柳生的脸颊和脖颈，果不其然激起一片小疙瘩。  
他低沉笑道：“你们人类是有个词叫「叶公好龙」来着？白天不是还很期待吗？”  
柳生直视回去，“所以你是来挑衅的？不妨先报上名字。”  
“魔域的欺诈师——仁王雅治。”银发魔物看样子心情很好，“我这算是挑衅吗？唔…如果算的话，人界第一术师却有些令人失望啊。如果只有这种程度，要怎么阻止我们魔化天下？”  
柳生嘴角动了下，“你以为只有如此？”  
一瞬间位置互易，被困者变成了仁王。柳生居高临下地压住他，忽然觉得这个姿势实在暧昧非常。  
魔物的眼里反射着暗红色的月光，满满都是正中下怀的笑意，“原来柳生君喜欢在上面啊？”  
柳生不为所动，指尖顶住身下人的脖子，“说说你们魔化天下的计划如何？”  
魔的喉头滚动了一下，滑过柳生的指尖，“魔气会一直顺着地脉延伸向更远的地方，需要计划吗？”  
“那你们为什么会出现在这？”  
“当然是来杀掉捣乱的人咯。”  
听对方把夺命之事说的如此轻易，柳生的指尖又加了两分力。  
身下的人忍不住咳了出来，苍白的脸颊憋出血色，再抬头居然还在笑，“如果明天被人发现有魔物死在你的床上，你的同道们会作何想法？”  
柳生稍稍放开他，“你觉得我会是在意这种事的人吗？”  
说完，他看到仁王唇下的那颗痣跳动了一下，下一刻自己再次回到了被困的位置。  
仁王俯下身，用舌尖描绘着动脉，热气全部呵在柳生的颈窝，“魔，可是经不起挑逗的生物啊。”  
……  
“没有人能在我的结界里赢过我。”  
仁王披衣起身，走出柳生的房门时忽然发觉红月早就不知在何时消退了。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
自从得到踏出魔元山的允许，切原就始终跟着柳寸步不离，虽然仍是一言不发，但一双滴溜溜转的眼睛炯炯有神，显然是能听懂更多的话了。  
平日里柳做什么切原就在旁边看着，今日柳拿出佩刀来擦拭，切原像是感知到了什么抓住刀刃就想扯开。这个举动吓了柳一跳，但很快柳就反应过来这个孩子根本就是刀枪不入，这一下没把刀揉成废铁就是好事了。  
他试图对切原解释道：“魔皇对魔化人界的进度很不满意，所以要派我去增援。”  
切原拽着刀刃不说话，往前凑了凑，一副也想跟去的样子。  
柳道：“没有魔皇允许，恐怕不能带你一起去。”  
切原扭头就朝门外跑，柳连忙跟上去。切原还没跑出院子，幸村的声音就从天边传来：“不准。”  
切原委屈地发出了“哼”的声音，狠狠地踢了一脚地上的小石子。  
这个动作似乎引起了幸村极大的不满，下一刻身穿黑金长袍的魔王就出现在了两人面前。  
柳自然垂首，切原仍是扁着嘴，一副不服气的样子。  
幸村的声音从他头顶传来，“你还想再造成一次空间异变吗？魔域禁得起你几次折腾？”  
切原抬头直视回去。  
“崩坏了正好去人界？你来得及，本皇的子民可来不及。”  
低着头的柳很明显地感受到了幸村的不悦，又不自觉地有点羡慕他能和这个孩子用意识毫无障碍地沟通。所以这一大一小到底是什么关系呢？从来没有人告诉过他魔域的创界者和万魔之源的关系。在他思考这个问题的功夫切原已经败下阵来，不动声色地往他身后躲，幸村那道带着怒意的视线刚好刀子似的落在他的身上。  
柳硬着头皮答道：“魔皇息怒……属下这就动身前往人界督战。”

荒野之上，文太和带了诸多武林人士的桑原再次相遇，只是这一回的气氛和第一次在街边面馆大相径庭，桑原提着刀双眼充满怒意。  
“原来你是魔物！”  
文太圆圆的小脸皱到一起，“魔物怎么啦？我和那些低等魔物不一样，我不吃人的。我不吃人你也要杀我吗？”  
桑原的姿势一点都没变。  
文太很遗憾地撅起嘴，“那没办法啦。你要杀我，我就只好杀掉你了。”再抬眼，紫色的瞳仁已经变得血红。  
外表是最好的掩饰，桑原根本想象不到看上去天真可爱的文太真正开杀时有多残忍。身边的同伴接连被他形状奇特的刀刃斩断手脚，要么便是挨了一掌后一口血喷出再也没了动作。  
身边还活着的武林人士纷纷吓得逃走，只剩下了桑原一个。  
文太提着月牙刃一步步走进，舌尖伸出来舔掉了溅在嘴唇上的血珠。  
正当桑原陷入困境，一道湃然剑气突然袭来，文太当场被逼退数步。  
“人界净土，岂容魔物猖狂！”  
随着剑气而来的浑厚声音正是真田，不等文太反应剑已出鞘，圣剑夹带破魔之力，不出十数招便让文太虎口崩裂沁出血来。最后一招，眼看就要取文太性命，忽然另一个身影加入战局，挡下真田的杀招后迅速拉着文太抽身而退。真田追之不及，唰的一声将剑收回鞘中。  
桑原道：“刚刚是……他的同伙？”  
真田阴沉着脸，“此魔能接下我这一招，看来非同小可，以后要更加谨慎才行。”

回到魔神殿，文太支撑不住跪了下去，连同救他回来的柳手臂上也留下了一道火焰灼烧过的痕迹。  
文太狼狈地跪扑在地上，“属下没能完成任务，请魔皇降罪。”  
“比起仁王，你算很出色了。”幸村自皇座上走下来，挥挥手叫人把文太带下去疗伤，又拉起柳的胳膊端详片刻，抬手用魔气抚平了伤口，“是什么人能把你伤成这样？”  
柳答道：“还未得到情报。”  
“这个就要问属下了——”仁王的声音随着他的身影一同飘进殿内。  
“你还知道回来？”幸村一想到前几日用水镜看到仁王和那名人类术法师纠缠在一起的画面就太阳穴直跳。  
仁王飘过来道：“魔皇，属下此行可是成果丰硕。”  
幸村回到皇座上，“讲。”  
仁王恭敬地垂首道：“据属下探得，打伤文太和柳的人名叫真田弦一郎，是眼前人界那群乌合之众共同推举的领袖，剑法超群，性格刚直，曾有对投怀送抱者拒之千里之外的……”  
“说重点。”  
“佩剑是由昔日圣山之铁打造而成，所以有破魔功效，目前以我们的能力尚且难以招架。”  
幸村的表情总算重新平复。  
柳实在不知道该怎么评价自己这位同僚，总能在触逆鳞的最后一刻顺回来的技能并不是每一只魔都有的。  
幸村挥了挥手让他们退下了，临走前仁王还好死不死地又飘回去问道：“魔皇能否再给属下放几天假？如果能策反柳生比吕士，对我们来说岂不是事半功倍。”  
幸村已经要闭目养神，只说了两个字，“随你。”


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
柳来到人界后走了许多地方，魔化地脉的进度虽然因为受到阻拦比起之前慢了不少，但还是在缓慢推进。此时他正走到边界的一处桃林，初春时节桃花开得正盛，放眼望去蓝天白云之下尽是一片艳丽花海，这是魔域典籍中的文字无论如何也不能描述出的景象。  
柳折下一枝桃花，不知何故地叹了一口气。身后刮起一阵风，响起了仁王的声音。  
“杀伐决断的军师大人竟然多愁善感起来了。”  
柳回过身，仁王所站之处是已经被魔气舔舐过的焦土，不出数日这片桃林也会如同界限那头，化为一片寸草不生的死寂之地。他道：“想带赤也来看看，他应该会喜欢的。”  
“你还真把他当做一般孩子了？”  
柳想了想，没有说什么。  
仁王又开口，语气不似以往那样轻慢，“我前几日斗胆问了魔皇关于‘万魔之源’的几个问题。”  
“什么问题？”  
“所有你想知道的问题。”仁王轻巧地翻上一根粗壮的桃树枝，折下一串桃花塞进嘴里，“嗯……是甜的呢。”  
柳在树下说话，语气有些急切：“你知道什么了？”  
仁王挂在树上悠悠道：“比如……‘万魔之源’是魔皇降世时分化出的一部分魔气，其实可以算是魔皇的一部分。不过后来那团能量体竟然在魔元山里自己化成了幼魔的形态，魔皇也很意外，但估计因为幼魔的形态太可爱了吧，魔皇姑且就把他当做自己的血脉，还赐下‘切原赤也’的名字。”  
柳知道魔皇说这些事的时候一定不是仁王这种语气，可话中的事实应当就是如此，一时间心里有点五味陈杂。  
“你问过魔皇赤也为什么会发狂吗？”  
“什么？”仁王纳闷的反应像是完全不知情似的。  
柳连忙问：“你去魔元山试炼的时候没有被他攻击吗？！”  
嚼着桃花的仁王停了下来，露出了困惑的表情，“没有。他跑出来看了我一眼，然后扭头就走了。”  
这下困惑的轮到柳了，为什么自己进山的那天赤也会是那个样子……

柳终究还是把那串桃花带回了魔域，交到切原手上时看到这个孩子的脸上出现了新奇的表情。切原拿着桃花反反复复地看了几遍，又看向结界之外，带着询问的目光望向柳。  
“是我从人界带回来的，我看到了书上记载的十里桃花是什么样子……”柳摸摸切原的脑袋，“赤也，我要去找魔皇复命，你先回家等我好吗？”  
切原懂事地点点头，看着结界外的世界恋恋不舍地离开了。

到了魔神殿，柳打起精神恭恭敬敬地报告道：“启禀魔皇，魔化进程尚且顺利。”  
幸村一手撑在座椅上，“那为什么这副表情？”  
柳犹豫再三还是开口问道：“魔皇可曾见过人界的风景？”  
说实话幸村并没有真切的感受过，唯一的经历只有他千年前降世时对毁灭的圣山那匆匆一瞥。  
“蓝天白云，碧草红花，那都是魔域没有的景象，统统化为焦土……太可惜了。”  
“你想说什么？”幸村是极信任柳的，因此并没有立刻发怒。  
柳低下头说：“属下认为仁王想要策反人界领头者的计划值得深思，若人类尽数主动归化，我们也不必费尽心思使魔气外延……”  
幸村起身踱到他身边，“柳，别忘了，能在人界存活的高等魔族毕竟是少数，也会因为没有魔气供养和人类一样短命。”  
“为何不能与人类划疆而治？”  
“因为魔就是不知满足的生物。”幸村眯起眼睛道：“就算本皇答应，本皇的子民也不答应。”  
“魔域上下魔皇的命令没有人会反抗。魔皇，请您去人界……”  
“柳，你的胆子真是越来越大了。”幸村轻瞥一眼，表情倏而变得阴冷，一道铺天盖地魔气瞬间拍向柳的胸口，直接将他击飞出去狠狠地摔在地上。  
下一刻切原像是一阵风似的出现在了柳的身前，瞪着幸村的双瞳里除了愤怒仍然掩藏着对魔气本源天生的畏惧。  
柳撑起身体，把切原拉到自己身后，“属下失言，请魔皇息怒……”  
幸村冷漠地扫视了一眼地上的血迹，视线越过柳落在切原身上，“你的命也是本皇给的，本皇真想杀他，你也护不住。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
边界线的那片桃林今日又来了新的访客，真田听闻附近有魔物出现后一路追到这里，却除了残留的两道魔气什么也没看到。  
又让他们跑了！  
真田有些懊恼地猛拍了下旁边的桃枝，巨大的树冠不禁轻轻晃了晃，落下一树淡粉色的花瓣。就在徐徐飘下的落英里，真田抬起头，不远处的树下竟站着一个仙子，正静静地端详着枝头的一簇盛开的花。  
他往前走了几步，有些恍惚道：“此地危险，姑娘怎么在此处逗留？”  
“仙子”闻声转过身来，却是线条分明的男子模样，虽然同样清丽雅致但神情颇为淡漠，“你在与我说话？”  
真田一惊连忙低头道歉，“抱歉，是在下失礼了。”  
对方没应声，用那双淡漠的眼睛打量起眼前的人，最后视线落在腰间的那把剑上。斩魔剑，从头到尾都散发着令魔厌恶的气息。  
真田抬起头时刚好对上那双暗紫色的眸子，一瞬间好像感受到了某种强大的吸引力，连忙错开视线道：“此处离魔域范围不远，魔气还在向这边扩散，我先送公子离开吧。”花树下的人未动，真田又道：“公子放心，我不是歹人。我名真田弦一郎，是眼下侠士们共同推举的抗魔联盟的主事之一。公子若是游历到此处，我先送公子到附近的镇子上。”  
真田弦一郎，还真是个熟悉的名字。只不过似乎并不是油盐不进的样子，幸村精市心里默默对仁王的情报能力打了个折扣。  
暗紫色的眸子露出些许笑意，“那就有劳了。”

在去往镇上的途中幸村明显感觉到了身边人的局促，几番欲言又止也不知道是想说些什么。幸村隐隐生出些好奇，不禁玩心大起，“真田先生……”  
被叫到名字真田一惊，可还未等到后续，身边人竟两腿一软往地上栽去。  
“公子！公子？”真田连忙一手去搀，然而对方像是全身脱了力仍在往下倒，“这是怎么回事？”  
幸村蜷在他的怀里，露出一副无助的样子，“好痛……我的身体里好像有什么东西……”  
真田连忙抓起怀里人的手腕，一摸脉大惊失色，“魔气？！必定是公子在魔域外缘待的太久被魔气侵蚀……公子可有亲人朋友在附近？”  
幸村摇摇头。  
“我有朋友可以帮你清除魔气，先带你去找他。”真田边说边将人横抱起来加快了往镇子去的脚步，也许是因为走得太急，胸腔里的心跳声变得格外清晰。

幸村被真田安置在了镇上的一间客栈，不一会儿便有人敲门，真田急忙从床边起身去开门，“柳生，你可算来了！”  
“得到消息立刻过来了。”来人进了房间真田才发现他身后竟然还跟了一名银发少女。  
“这是？”  
柳生扶了下琉璃镜，“路上救的‘小妹妹’，听说有人和她一样被魔气困扰偏要跟来看看。”  
真田低头，用红发绳绑着单马尾的少女朝他吐了个舌头。  
“我先看看是什么情况。”柳生向里间走去，突然听见身后少女倒抽一口气，回过头来便见她看着床上倚着的人面露惊诧，而幸村的表情依旧淡漠，只是微微蹙了下眉。  
真田立刻反应道：“你们认识？”  
少女张了张嘴直接扑到了床边，“哥哥！”  
真田更加疑惑，对幸村问道：“你不是说没有亲人在附近？”  
还不得人反应，少女猝不及防跪在地上呜呜哭起来，“哥哥我错了，我不该离家出走，可是你也不能就这么不认我了啊……”  
真田警觉的表情才有些缓和，突然一只手抓在他胳膊上，“真田，这位公子的状况尚且稳定，你先随我去抓几副药。”  
“药？”真田莫名其妙地被柳生硬拉出客栈，“你用术法驱除魔气，抓什么药？”  
柳生半笑不笑，“驱除魔气？我看入魔的是你吧，连大魔头都敢带回来？”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，你带回来的这个弱不禁风的美人是魔域创界者——幸村精市。”  
真田的表情在脸上一点一点崩碎，一向谨慎的他这才意识到把脉时的异状，当时脉象并无两种力量的冲撞，自己感受到的分明是肆意流淌的魔气。一时间得知真相的震惊、被欺骗的愤怒、许多种复杂而莫名的情绪充斥在真田心头，然而他只是片刻便反应道：“你怎么会知道他的身份？”  
柳生推了下琉璃镜道：“因为随我前来的那名‘少女’是幸村精市的爱将仁王雅治。”  
真田霎时怒道：“你为什么会和魔物在一起？”  
柳生不慌不忙解释道，“仁王的立场飘忽不定，可以争取。”  
听出弦外之音，真田更加懊恼自己怎会马失前蹄，一向嫉恶如仇的他也没有再继续分辩柳生的决定，只是道：“你自己多加小心。”又想起什么道，“对了，胡狼如何了？”  
“伤势有些棘手，请了‘那位’相助，已经无碍了。”  
“他肯出山，了结魔祸之日终于能更近一步。”真田得知这一大好消息却没能定下心来，转身又要回到客栈。  
柳生一把扣住他的肩膀，“你还去做什么？去找魔王送死吗？”  
真田还没来得及反驳，背后客栈中突然冲出一道令人胆寒的魔气。

魔神殿中，幸村已经恢复原本的装扮，而仁王也不再是少女的面容。  
“向对方传递消息，这就是你的策反之计？”幸村淡淡一瞥，仁王的背脊又向下沉了几分，“属下不曾想魔皇会亲临人界太过惊讶，怕对方生疑才随机应变。”  
“久久不回来复命，你也留恋起人界的风景了吗？”  
“属下不敢。”仁王微微直起身子道，“属下在核实一重要情报，人界将出现一名强劲的对手，那人是斩魔剑的铸造者，据说……还是圣山山神传人。”  
“哦？”面容冷峻的魔域之主露出些许玩味的表情，“姑且期待一下，这群蝼蚁能挣扎到何种程度。”


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
“军师听说了吗？魔皇前几日亲临人界……”  
伤势已经痊愈的文太到柳这里串门第一件事就是讲起八卦。  
“魔皇亲自去了？”柳表现得有点意外，毕竟自己才因为给人界求情受了责罚，然后就听文太大喘气似的说了后半句，“结果回来很生气，不知道什么由头责罚了仁王。”  
柳摇摇头，“也许是因为仁王和那名人界术法师走得过近惹魔皇不快，不过魔皇肯亲自去看看人界总是好事的。”  
文太立刻接话道：“对呀对呀，人界有那——么多的好吃的，我吃过有一种面好好吃……”然而他的话只说了一半便僵硬地戛然而止。  
柳这次没等来后半句，适时地转变了话题，“人界风物确与魔域大不相同，这样毁灭是真的可惜。”  
“那也没什么，等我们征服人界让仁王用术法造出一模一样的幻境就好了。”  
“幻境终究不是真的，如果有机会我想带赤也出去看看。”柳说着便看向坐在窗边对那株盆栽发呆的切原，切原仿佛感受到了视线也转头看过来。  
“哦对了，”文太又想起什么道，“听说魔皇好像对那个真田弦一郎很感兴趣，去人界前几次提到他。”  
“真田是人界最强的剑者了吧，是眼下我们的大敌，魔皇关注他也是自然。”  
文太忽然倒吸一口气，“魔皇这次去人界不会是……”

自从那日自己险些被魔王蛊惑，真田已经近半个月没有出去见人了，每天睁开眼睛第一件事就是懊恼身为正道领袖的自己怎么会连那么强大的魔气都没有分辨出，要不是柳生提醒还不知道自己会做出什么错事，然而更可怕的是入睡之后幸村仍会出现在梦里。  
真田在院中活动了一下腿脚恍惚地回到房间，赫然发现桌边坐着的正是这段时日在自己脑海里挥之不去的魔王，和初见时一样隐去了身上的魔气，真田的右手几乎不假思索地按在了剑柄上。  
幸村一手支着头看过来，神情冷漠而慵懒，“选择动手也可以，你想见这个镇子顷刻之间化为废墟吗？”  
真田虽然不敢轻举妄动，可一双剑眉几乎要拧到一起，“你来做什么？”  
他看到幸村冰冷的脸上似乎露出了一个近似微笑的表情，“你让本皇失了面子，本皇自然要讨回来。”  
真田如临大敌不敢再有半分懈怠，“到无人处，和我一决胜负。”  
“呵…”幸村站起身，拖着迤逦在地的长袍稍稍走近道：“凭什么？”  
“你到底想要做什么？”真田全身紧绷地退了一步，但幸村并没有继续再接近。  
“本皇认真考虑过了，仁王的建言的确有道理，与其尽数毁灭不如纳为己有。你这样的强者不如归入我立海魔域，你要力量本皇给你力量，你要地位本皇给你地位，甚至……”幸村的声音骤然压低，仿佛在耳边低语道：“你想要本皇也不是不可以。”  
“魔物休想动摇我！”  
“呵呵呵…人类啊，真是虚伪又狡诈的生物。”  
“胡言乱语！”  
“当真不愿随本皇入魔域？”  
“我不会受你蛊惑的！”  
真田怒喝的声音还未落地，幸村的身影倏地贴近到他面前，萦绕着魔气的指尖抚上胸口，幸村悄声道：“你那天可不是这样薄情啊。”  
“咣”的一声房门被从外推开，“真田先生，我们察觉到有魔气……”手里举着刀剑的人界侠士猝不及防地撞破了保持着暧昧姿势的两人。  
真田猛地推开幸村退后几步，来人却才反应过来般纷纷指着他怒道：“好你个真田弦一郎！枉大家那么信任你，原来你早就和魔物搅到一起去了！”  
真田慌忙解释，可奈何众人根本不给他辩解的机会，“别狡辩了！我们全都看到了！你这个败类！”  
混乱之中只听到一个声音道：“蝼蚁…有什么资格指责他？”话音未落，为首的几人竟连惨叫都来不及便在众目睽睽之下爆体身亡。  
幸村薄凉一笑，消失在了飞溅的血沫中。  
房间里爆发出惊惧的尖叫。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
曾经的正道领袖只在一夜之间便成勾结魔域滥杀同袍的武林公敌，如今的真田已是百口莫辩，又因被追杀时不愿还手再造伤亡只得四处躲藏。  
真田又来到那片桃林，心中顿时百感交集，近日种种事端皆由那日在这里遇幸村而起，如果自己没有一时糊涂……  
就在他分神之际，身后骤然出现一道魔气，真田回身，来人却不在预料之中。  
魔物迤然一礼，“真田先生，我乃立海魔域军师柳莲二，魔皇特命我来问先生是否想通了？”  
真田皱眉，“想通什么？”  
“自然是归入魔域。”  
“你们以为这样就能逼我就范？”  
柳仍是一副温然有礼的样子，“吾皇是诚心诚意邀请先生，我追随魔皇以来还未见过他对任何人这般上心。”  
“邀请？上心？便是残杀我同袍陷我于不义吗？！”真田切齿怒目，手已经按在剑柄上，“他以为把我逼入绝境我便会投靠你们？太天真了！”  
说罢手中破魔剑铮然出鞘，柳早有准备出刀相抵，然而功体天然受制又非先手，第一招接得吃力向后急退了几步才将将稳住身形。真田怒火中烧，手上剑势也更加暴烈，眼见柳落了下风。  
“魔物，受死来！”真田暴喝一声，可就在斩魔剑破开守势即将贯穿柳的肩头时，突然一道席卷一切的魔气铺天盖地而来。  
“柳——”  
柳听到了一个陌生而稚嫩的声音，转瞬之间熟悉的身影便闪至自己身前，一手死死抓住剑刃，另一只手化为利爪直接插进了真田的胸口。  
真田怔怔地低头，又难以置信地把已经恍惚的视线对准来人，利爪毫无感情地从胸口抽出，顿时血溅凌霄，真田晃了晃瞪大双眼倒在了地上。  
这样的场景柳未曾预料，魔皇点名要带回魔域的人竟就这么死在了自己面前。在这个瞬间，他甚至不知道自己该愕然真田的死，还是眼前使出这样残暴手法的切原……  
“柳……”切原僵硬地转过身，哪怕吐字不甚清晰，柳也听出来了从未开口说话的切原念的是自己的名字。只是他眼看着切原白皙的皮肤从胸口向上一点一点染红，眼中神采也一点一点被血色吞噬，沾满粘腻鲜血的手再化利爪攻来，竟是又出现了那日在魔元山初见时赤肤绿瞳的恶鬼模样。  
“赤也！”柳大声呼喊，奈何陷入狂化的切原仿佛根本听不进任何声音，柳躲闪之间全无应对之策，几番交手下来已是狼狈不堪。脚边还有个倒在血泊里的真田，若再不施救恐怕是真要无力回天。  
正当他焦急万分，另一道身影在雾中现身，“军师，真田交我，你处理这个小祖宗。”仁王说罢拖起被鲜血浸透的真田消失无踪。  
仁王及时相助，柳终于可以全神贯注地应对起突然狂化的切原，可连狂化的原因都不知晓，又怎么才能让他恢复神智？柳越焦急越被动，眼见衣衫被抓破数处，几乎已经无处可退，就在他要冒险近身欲将切原劈晕时，远方渐渐飘来一阵淡淡的香气，好似药香又好似草木山岚之气。一道飘然入圣的身影出现在切原身后，极快地拂过周身几处要穴，切原当即停止了对柳的攻击，身形晃了晃倒在了来人怀中。  
“赤也？！”  
“放心，他不会有事的。”  
见切原皮肤的赤红果真很快便消退下去，柳这才反应过来连忙将人搂到自己怀里戒备道：“多谢解围。敢问阁下何人？”  
对方摆出一个极标准的笑：“在下白石藏之介，是一名……大夫？”


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
听到白石的名字柳更加警觉，对方看出他敌意不动声色地退开几步，温和笑道：“这孩子的状况或许我能开解一二。”  
见柳没有回应，白石便自顾自道：“他不是人类，也不是魔，”他的语气笃定，仿佛根本没有期待对方给他一个答案，“或者说，他是不同于世间任何一种生物的生命体。”  
这下柳不得不给出回应，“阁下何意？”  
“因为他是圣魔双气相互纠缠抗衡之下意外诞生的生命体。”  
柳不禁想起仁王所说的“万魔之源”的由来，切原最初的确只是魔皇幸村分化出的一部分魔气，如果是与魔元山残存的圣气结合倒也说得通……  
白石继续道：“但他终究不是正常的生命，没有完全的灵识，不加控制的魔气会侵蚀他本不成熟的意志，让他变成单纯执行‘恶’的工具。”  
柳默默想道：单纯的‘恶’，岂不是与那些低等魔物一般了？  
他问：“这就是他发狂的缘由？”  
“正是。”  
柳又想起他与切原初次见面时的情景，“但是他曾有过一次发狂的经历，但那时没有人干预便自己清醒了。又做何解？”  
“大概因为那一次只是寻常圣魔之气不稳定所造成，而这一次却是他自己的杀念引动了魔气。”  
柳不禁抱紧了怀中的人，这孩子是感知到自己有危险才不顾魔皇禁令踏出魔域，甚至出手杀了真田……  
“在杀念刺激之下魔气翻涌，突破了圣气的限制……”  
柳猝然打断白石的自说自话，“阁下知道缘由是因为阁下的身份吗？圣山的山神传人？”  
然而意外地白石好似对这四个字很陌生，“不好意思，并不是。你若懂些医理，早些时候摸摸这孩子的脉便能感知两股气劲相互缠斗。”  
柳：“那阁下又为何出手相助？”  
白石反问：“你难道忍心见这孩子继续痛苦？难道不想看着他像寻常孩子那样长大吗？”  
柳沉默了。  
白石又道：“圣魔双气相互制衡造就他的同时也锁住了他的灵识与肉身，若无一方压制另一方，他是没有机会像正常的生命体那样‘成长’的。”  
“他刚刚叫过我的名字。”  
“那只是他陷入疯狂前最后的挣扎。”  
“照阁下的说法，只有打破两种气劲的平衡他才有机会成长？可阁下又说，魔气会令他陷入疯狂。”  
白石摊开手，“最终的解决之法显而易见。”  
“我怎知阁下不是另有图谋？”  
“想拒绝也晚了，我已经在他体内注入足以压制魔气的圣气。”  
柳蓦然睁眼，白石却在霎那间已经抽身而去，只留下声音在耳边回荡，“魔域军师，日后你会感谢我的，请——”

事已至此，似乎也无法再做什么，柳思及此时回转魔域切原必会因为真田之事受到责罚，干脆搂着切原坐在了花树下。  
眼前的世界被一道明显的界限一分为二，一边是寸草不生的魔土，一边是生机盎然的花海，柳陷入了一种无可言说的哀伤，魔族困守狭小的封印界已经太久了，想要争得更多的生存之地又有何错，但谁让魔生来就是破坏者，注定无法与人界共存。  
怀里靠着的人忽然动了动，睁开了绿宝石似的大眼睛。柳立刻问道：“赤也，你还好吗？”  
切原眨了眨眼睛，看看柳，又看看自己的手，最后看着四周盛开着桃花站了起来，指着不远处看向柳，眼里闪着向往的光。  
“是上次带给你的桃花。”  
柳看着切原激动地朝远处跑去，蹦蹦跳跳着够上面的桃枝，跳着跳着原本只能用指尖触到的枝丫已经越来越能接近掌心，切原顺势折下来跑回去送到柳面前。  
前一刻尚且年幼的孩子已经长高了七八公分，是个真正的少年样子了。  
“柳……”切原又叫了这个最熟悉的称呼，生涩地开口道：“送……给 你。”  
柳几乎要落下泪来，白石没有骗自己。他接过花道：“柳是我的姓，我名莲二。”  
“莲…二……”切原歪着头学得有模有样，突然露出了开心的笑，拉起面前人的手就往桃林深处跑去。  
切原跑到溪边，发现溪水里竟然有鱼，像是小动物一样扑进水里去抓，水花溅了柳一身，可是柳半步也没有躲闪，他心里冒出一个有些危险的想法，也许人界的孩子小时候就是这样长大的，如果赤也留在人界会不会更开心一点？  
玩了半会儿发现柳没有要下水的意思，切原默默回到了岸上，把手在衣服上蹭干净才拉起柳的手。  
从前切原还是幼年形态的时候不管做出什么亲昵的举动都不会觉得奇怪，可眼下已经是个少年人的样子，柳突然觉得有些不好意思地想把手抽出来，可切原就这么攥着，半点要放开的意思都没有，一双大眼睛直愣愣地望着他。  
“赤也……？”  
正当气氛渐渐变得微妙，仁王出乎其然在一旁现身，素来自带三分散漫的人脸上竟是一副如临大敌的模样，“军师，魔皇震怒，命你带‘魔源’速归。”


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
在回去的路上，柳问仁王：“魔皇震怒是因为真田的事？”  
“不止是，魔皇已经亲自出手把人救回来了，有更严重的事。”仁王看了眼长大的切原有些惊讶，但很快又恢复说正事的语气，“‘魔源’擅自离开彻底让封印崩碎，魔土范围骤增，这段时日已经投诚的人族认为魔域背信，又与反抗势力重新勾结到一起了。”  
柳对仁王道：“你先行一步，我与赤也说两句话便去。”  
仁王深深地看了他一眼，“军师，同僚一场，劝你不要有什么危险的想法。”  
柳点头道谢，仁王便又如一阵雾似的消失了。  
柳拉住了切原的手，“赤也，你如果喜欢人界，要不就留下来吧……我回去向魔皇复命，再回来找你。”  
切原看了看桃林和溪水里的鱼，坚定地摇了摇头，“和你……一起。”  
柳深深地吸了一口气，“那回去吧。”

魔神殿里一片死寂，仁王已经早早跪在了大殿正中。  
柳提着衣袍单膝跪地，切原抢先挡在他身前。  
幸村黑色的身影立刻扑过来，“你身上这股令人厌恶的气息是哪里来的？！”  
“启禀魔皇……”  
“没问你。”幸村无情地打断了柳的辩解，右手突然五指张开悬在切原头顶，“早知你会惹出这么多麻烦，不如将你的力量重新收回。”  
这一掌如果拍下去，纵使万魔之源又如何，在魔域创界者面前仍然会灰飞烟灭。  
“魔皇！”这下连仁王都急忙开口。  
柳跪扑下去道：“都是属下的错，赤也不懂事，请魔皇手下留情。”  
魔王之手已然在发力，切原脸上显出痛苦神色却不闪不避，嘴唇抖了抖，吐出两个字：“父皇。”  
幸村一惊，右手气劲猛然撤去，殿内柱石被力量波及哄然倒塌。  
幸村眼中短暂的讶异闪过，又恢复成了不见底的深潭，盯着切原许久，最后竟是直接拂袖而去。  
柳与仁王长出了一口气，总算是把人保下了。

幸村阴沉着脸回到后殿，扫了一眼躺在床上的人，“既然醒了就睁眼吧。”  
真田缓缓睁开眼，勉强地坐起来，“心脏碎裂，我应该已经死了，为什么救我？”  
“本皇愿意。”  
“别以为这样我就会向你们投降。”  
幸村一步步走近道：“你们这些正人君子就是这样对救命恩人的？”  
真田下意识地向后躲去，“你救我有何居心？”  
“刚刚说了，本皇愿意。”幸村坐到床上，身上装扮忽然一变，又变成了那日里温润无害的文弱公子，“又或者，这样的我救你，才能让你安心？”  
幸村整个人都靠在身前，可自己身后是墙已经退无可退，真田紧盯着幸村的下一步动作，心脏处传来了剧烈的跳动声。  
幸村的唇忽然贴上来，舌尖带着十足的霸道撬开微启的齿缝，片刻失神后真田猛地要将人推开，奈何幸村并没有被推到起身，只是微微分开了唇齿，带着阴凉的笑意在他耳边发问：“你其实很想这么做吧？”幸村的一只手抚摸着心脏道：“我听到了，你心动了。”  
真田这回手上带了些气力终于让自己从幸村的桎梏中脱离，“人魔不两立，你今日救我，是我真田弦一郎个人欠你的，但我作为人族中的一员，日后必会让你后悔。”  
幸村又恢复了黑金缎袍的魔王装扮，起身理了理衣袖道：“本皇从不做后悔事。走吧，你还想赖在本皇的床上多久？”  
真田有些困惑，无法置信幸村竟然就这么轻易放过痊愈的自己，幸村却已经先一步离开了。  
真田走出殿门发现有人在等自己，是仁王。  
“魔皇叫我来送送你。”  
真田见路两侧守卫也没有阻拦心里更加疑惑，“你们就这样放我走？”  
仁王摊开手耸耸肩，“魔皇之令，我们不需要知道缘由。”  
“……日后相见我在战场上也不会留手的。”  
“魔皇惜才，以魔气救你又将你体内魔气去除殆尽，是知你不甘入魔受辱。你只需记着这份情就好。”  
真田一时间心中思绪纷杂，竟没能像往常似的反驳个一句半句。  
两人走到魔城门口，仁王又道：“哦对了，我助柳生从中斡旋，已经开解你那些同袍对你的误解，从这里出去你就是威逼利诱也没有妥协的英雄了。”  
真田看了仁王一眼，“你……”  
“你想问我站在哪边？”  
“所以你的回答？”  
仁王一笑，“生在魔域，归于魔域，你说呢？”


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
随着魔域的绥靖策略的意外失败，人族与魔族的矛盾很快便上升至最高点，本处于劣势的人界因为有了白石出手，暂且才能稳住地脉中汹涌扑来的魔气。而魔域一方因为切原被重新关于魔元山，柳受罚禁足，原力主绥靖的仁王也不得不作为战力正式加入战局。  
仁王接应文太时不由得感叹：“好日子到头了。”  
文太白了他一眼，“是你疏懒太久。”  
仁王看了看月牙刃上滴落的血迹和四周一地的断肢尸骸不禁点评道：“啧啧，太凶残了。”  
“好战嗜杀本来就是魔的天性。”文太回答得理直气壮，转过身又小声道：“而且……反正已经被讨厌了……”  
仁王装模作样地叹了一口气，往自己的任务点去了，“唉，为情所困，不智啊不智。”

令他有些意外的是这一次他在人界对上的人不再是柳生，而是不日前才重伤复生的真田。  
柳生避战，看来是铁了心想看自己被斩魔剑大卸八块了，当真薄情啊。一瞬闪过的不开心让仁王不由得有些凄凉地想，感情炽热如火同样是魔的天性，或许刚才自己不该嘲笑同僚。  
他一边脑子里转过七八道弯，一边懒洋洋地和真田打了招呼：“又见面了？”  
真田的嘴几乎抿成一条线，半晌答道：“我说过战场相见不会留手的。”  
“无妨无妨，反正你欠的债是算在魔皇身上。”  
“不用再跟我强调这件事！”真田沉声回道，“我知道自己欠他一条命。”  
对于真田这般耿直仁王眯起眼睛像狐狸似的笑笑，“知道就好知道就好。我也不会对魔皇的人放水的。”  
真田自动忽略了那挑衅似的定语，斩魔剑劈开了战局的第一招。  
仁王身形如鬼魅，草木山石乃至低等魔物都是他的武器，真田对术法知之甚少只得以剑招强行突破，幸好斩魔剑的材质对魔气有所克制，刚猛无匹的剑势渐渐占了上风。然而仁王却不慌不忙，唇角一勾主动迎上。  
真田不知仁王何意手中剑势也未停，却在剑尖触到对方前襟时，眼前之人霎时成了幸村，而且是初见时桃林下的模样。真田大惊之下撤招已然不及，只得将那道至刚气劲硬生生地自己吃下。  
白衣幸村眼露哀戚地问：“真田，你当真对我没有半点真心吗？你就一定要我死，死在你的剑下？！”  
真田心中剧痛，一口鲜血呕出，顺着唇缝滴落在胸前。  
“只因为我是魔，因为人魔不两立？”幸村一步步走上前来，“如果我放弃魔域之主的身份舍弃一身修为做个普通人，你仍不能接受我吗？”  
真田连退几步，以剑撑地的瞬间才骤然惊觉，这哪里是幸村，分明是早前柳生提醒过自己的仁王的绝学——心镜。  
中了术的人眼前会映射出自己心里最珍视之人……  
然而意识到这件事也为时已晚，真田发觉自己已经动弹不得。  
“幸村”轻抚着他的脸道：“真田，承认吧，你是爱我的。爱我，就陪我一同下地狱吧——”  
胜负已分，然而就在仁王动手的瞬间阵法突然破裂，熟悉的身影闯入战局将真田拉至自己身后，来人自然是柳生。  
“你不擅术法，这家伙还是交给我。西南方魔域大军倾巢而出，白石和桑原快撑不住了，快去支援他们！”  
真田的大脑霎时清醒，“多谢，你自己多加小心。”  
真田速速离去，仁王道：“你还是来了啊，我以为还能多看一会儿戏，然后再被清醒的真田大卸八块壮烈牺牲呢。”  
柳生似笑非笑，“谁说你在我手里就不会‘壮烈牺牲’了？你的‘心镜’可是对我无效。”  
“你方才说西南有大军？看来魔皇耐心耗尽，也不想再拖下去了。”仁王颇为遗憾道：“也对，的确该有个了结了。说起来，认识这么久，还从来没有认真交过手呢。”  
柳生道：“我倒是一直期盼着这一天。”  
仁王歪着头张开左手，“那就……让我见识一下人界第一术法师的能为？”  
柳生扶正眼镜收起微笑，“柳生比吕士，请招。”


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
红月悄然升至天边，纠葛已久的一人一魔终于要给这段时日的恩怨画上句点。  
心镜被克，仁王只得另启他法，手中燃起魔火，点燃了化出的黑色咒符。无数藤蔓破土而出，沾满黏液的顶端如蛆虫般蠕动着扑向柳生，柳生腾空而起，指化利刃将之劈砍寸断，然而藤蔓落地又重新聚合，朝着空中的他再次袭来。躲闪着思考应对之法时，柳生忽感右脚一沉，随之整个人都被一股怪力扯落地面，那带有生命力的东西越是挣脱缠绕得就越紧，不出几个呼吸间就有酥麻感自脚腕向上蔓延。  
柳生不屑地摊开手中书册，灵光自书页中飞散而出化作火种，藤蔓沾之即燃，感觉到疼痛般随即抽搐着向主人的方向缩回去。仁王一记手刀将之斩断再化咒符，无数虫群朝柳生飞扑而去，柳生一手结印，空中水汽顿时凝成冰凌，欲阻隔住虫群攻势，奈何虫群遮天蔽日，犹如一阵黑风席卷而来，柳生眉心微蹙灵力再催，只见夜露云气化作漫天冰雨纷纷落下，将虫群尽数钉死在地，更是在半空聚为冰锥飞速袭向仁王。仁王身形飘忽急忙躲闪，衣袖仍被划破数道，才要暂且喘息，谁知脚下地面骤然塌陷，再抬头更有巨大山石罩顶而来。  
仁王咬牙，第三张咒符出手，足有三丈高的赤色魔狼凭空现身，不仅破开周身阵法，更是张着血盆大口奔向柳生。柳生从容不迫向后撤去，手中书册翻动，只见同样由术法召唤而出的青鸟自空中俯冲而下。  
柳生手上结印，操控着青鸟与赤狼厮杀，“你已经输了。”  
仁王脸上果然已经露出三分疲态。  
“操纵式神极耗体力，而体力……就是你最大的弱点。”  
最后一招，青鸟振翅高飞猛然俯冲，赤狼一声嘶嚎应声被破，仁王连退数步堪堪站住。  
天边红月消散，两人遥遥相望，四周尽化无声。突然，数道气劲自仁王背后爆射而出，血雾将视线染得一片殷红……  
“仁王！”柳生冲上去接住了倒下的人。  
仁王望着天长长一叹，“我可不承认你比我强……谁让你刚好克我，害我用不了心镜……”  
“其实不是你的幻术对我无效，”柳生说，“是因为我在心镜里看到的也是你。”  
仁王像是要确认什么似的看向柳生，半晌突然笑了，鲜红的液体顺着嘴角淌下，将他的白衣染的一片凄艳。  
柳生低着头，就像之前许多次那样从上到下地俯视着仁王：“死前还有什么愿望？”  
“送我回魔域。”  
柳生几乎没有犹豫便把人背上了肩。  
“不怕我使诈？”  
柳生脚下已经朝着西南结界踏去，没有回答。  
仁王枕着柳生的脖颈，依旧是用那副懒洋洋的声线道：“跑快一点好吗？我还要向魔皇复命呢。”  
“……哪一次也没见你着急回去。”  
“因为…这一次我要死了啊……”  
“……别以为我不知道，只要把你送回去你就死不了了。”  
柳生听到背上的人又低声笑了，只是声音越来越轻，从肩头蔓延而下的温热却已经浸透了自己的前襟。  
西南战场早已成为炼狱，遍地魔火烧得断肢和尸体散发着焦臭味。  
一片混乱中，柳生将仁王放下，让他靠在魔域界内的石头上，“你到家了。”  
仁王像是困到极点的人，眼睛都要睁不开了还在强撑着精神，“兵线退到结界，魔域竟然落了下风……高兴吗？”  
柳生的手在抖，声音也在抖，一向优雅端庄的人甚至扯下了被血污遮挡视线的眼镜，“别废话。幸村精市呢？叫他出来。”  
仁王慢慢抬起手，用拇指抹去颤抖的下颌上滑下的泪，“魔皇亲临，你们可就要输啦……”  
“为什么一定要分个输赢……”  
“因为你们是人，我们是魔啊……”  
苍白修长的手猝然垂落，最后一丝声音也被夜风无情地卷入了不远处的喊杀声里消散无踪，困倦的魔终于不甘心地睡着了。


	14. Chapter 14

14.  
魔元山前，一大一小两个漆黑的身影默然对立。  
切原在山门的那一头仰起头看着沉红色的夜空里一颗流星划过，命星坠空，是又有魔将战亡了。他重新盯向幸村，目光里有急躁也有不满。  
“别这种眼神看本皇，造成今日之局面的又是谁呢？”幸村如今并不需要低下头就能和切原对视了，“你擅自离开，这一次空间没有崩碎已是万幸。”  
带着怨怼的视线慢慢变得委屈，切原用心音无声地说：「他们都是你的子民，你有责任庇护他们，你应该出现在战场。」  
幸村微微蹙起眉，“是谁教会了你这套说辞？是你身上这股令魔厌恶的气息的主人吗？”  
「我说的有错吗？」  
“魔，不需要多余的恻隐之心。生存之道，是自己杀出的血路，如果此番较量他们赢不了，那也不配做本皇的子民。”  
幸村说罢转身便离去，衣袖被从后扯住了。  
“父皇……”他又听见了这个让他为之一颤的称呼，“如果子民都不在了，‘魔皇’还有什么意义？不觉得孤独吗？”切原的语言能力飞速成长着，可仍然说得很慢，咬字也很模糊，但是他都听完了也听清了。  
孤独，是一种什么感受呢？  
是才创立魔域时的万籁俱寂和长达千年岁月里的阒然无声吗？幸村自己的寿命很长，长到曾经不知年岁，后来魔元山深处有了切原，有了越来越多的生命，日月朝夕才有了意义。  
“你知道柳也被派去战场了，是为了他吗？”  
切原答道：“不只是。”  
幸村离开前道：“你确实长大了，虽然本皇很不喜欢。”

结界外，在白石的助力下真田的斩魔剑更添威能，魔域大军已经退守边界，鏖战中的柳与文太已经负伤多处。  
正当魔域战况倾颓，大地突然一阵剧烈震颤，漫天掩地的魔气让在场的所有人全部呼吸为之一凝，只见魔域创界者幸村精市拖着迤逦的黑金缎袍缓步踏来。  
“退下——”幸村轻喝一声，魔军自动分为两列开出一条路，而站在原地的人族则是瞬间炸开徒留一地血肉。他瞥了人群深处一眼道：“就是你教坏吾儿？”  
“‘你儿’？真是令人惊讶的称呼。不管就算你认了我也不能认同，”白石走出来道，“毕竟那孩子身体里，还有一半圣山血脉。”  
“把那一半抽出来也无妨。”幸村单掌蓄力骤然劈下，却是被一道刚猛气劲挡住。  
真田手持斩魔剑与幸村相向而立，“你的对手是我。”  
此时此刻的幸村已是魔神之态，双瞳漆黑不见底，连同声音都仿佛带着深渊的回响，“如你所愿。”  
战局再启，人魔大军再次混战到一起，喊杀声和哀嚎掺杂着冲入耳膜，血腥是现在充斥在鼻腔中的唯一气味，滚烫的鲜血溅在脸上，泼洒在地上，汇成殷红的涓涓细流……  
真田尽倾绝学誓要诛魔，附上圣气的斩魔剑比往日更快更厉，然而仍是无法伤到幸村分毫。不仅仅是真田，本就如强弩之末的人界众人在魔气四溢的氛围中显得越发狼狈不堪。  
“柳生！”真田突然发现了边界那一头静默的人大声呼喊，结果便是胸口猛地挨了幸村一掌，顿时连退数步一口血呕出。  
人群中的桑原也朝柳生吼道：“柳生你还愣着做什么？快来帮忙！”  
然而柳生站起身，漠然地看了眼混战中的大军和一地的尸骸，说道：“我觉得我还是站在这边比较好。”  
另一边柳对上白石，刀掌相接身上更添被圣气灼伤的痕迹，他忍不住问道：“你说过自己不是山神传人，你到底是谁？！”  
白石笑笑道：“我的确不是山神传人，因为……我就是圣山之神。”  
柳震惊之时被一掌拍开，幸村也从与真田的缠斗中抽出神思看过来。  
漫长的黑夜中极东之地终于现出一抹朝霞，白石道：“我让出圣山，准许你们拥有一方生存之地，你们却还不满足，时间到了，是时候该将你们重新送回封印里了。”  
“现在的你还有多少力量能布下封印？”  
“我没有，但是……”白石接下幸村一掌，“那孩子体内不是还有另一半圣山血脉吗？”  
话音未落，魔元山突然一道光柱通天而上。  
“不要——”柳突然失声大叫。原来之前白石注入切原体内的圣气只是引子，为的就是将之抽离的这一天，而他竟然丝毫没有察觉，转身急奔向魔元山便看到切原身上圣光大作，许多莹绿色的光点从他的身上飘散。  
柳强行闯入山门抱住身形渐渐淡去的人，眼泪混着脸上的血污簌簌淌下，慌乱惊恐之下已经无法再说出什么。  
切原却是比他坦然许多，强压下痛苦的神色把柳粘在脸上的发丝重新捋到整齐，“莲二，是我种下的因，现在要去承最后的果，又或许我本就不属于这个世上。不要难过，千年孤单，我很幸运在最后遇见你……”  
“赤也——”  
“莲二，不要忘了我。”  
最后一句话说完，切原身形伴随华光消散，冲天圣气化作华盖洒下，漫漫金雨仿佛要将整个魔域都笼罩其中，新封印眼看便要落下。  
“本皇岂会让你功成？”幸村一掌拍向天际，白石手中结印运起全功，指尖一点与圣光相接，与雄浑魔气在半空对抗，所有人都仰着头屏息等待着圣魔较量最后的结果。  
然而本该是魔高一尺道高一丈，封印却在魔气侵扰下出现了道道裂痕，众人见状当即运功相助，但也只是减缓了裂痕扩散的速度。  
幸村嘴角露出了浅淡的微笑，“可惜。”  
“是吗？”一个声音在他身后突兀地响起。  
真田惊道：“柳生！快出来！”  
柳生缓缓站起身，“我说了，我还是站在这边比较好。”说罢一手张开伸向封印，竟是将袭扰封印的魔气以自身为媒介尽数传入仁王体内。  
桑原隔着封印叫嚷道：“快停下！你不要命了！”  
柳生却如充耳不闻，任由万蚁噬心的剧痛袭遍每一寸骨肉，无处安放的魔气让他全身的血管都鼓胀地突出皮肉，连眼球都仿佛要在下一刻炸裂，他孤注一掷地给仁王已经冷了的躯体灌入魔源，可是仁王仍然没有要醒来的迹象。再之后他只觉得眼前只剩一片血红，耳边什么都听不到了，整个世界都陷入了无声……  
幸村看向这个曾听仁王几次提及的人类，看着鲜红的液体从他的耳鼻眼眶流下，看着他倒落在仁王身边，幸村缓缓撤下了手。  
封印将成。  
魔域的一切很快就会在眼前消失无踪，对于人界而言，这段时日发生的一切都像是一场噩梦，终将被时光遗忘。  
“幸村！”真田忽然叫道，“我欠你的命……下辈子再还。”  
“你有下辈子，但本皇没有。”  
一只手突然自封印里伸出攥住了他的手腕，在封印落成的瞬间将他拽进了魔域。  
同一时间，站立在封印这头的文太突然不顾一切地从最后的罅隙冲了出去。  
漫天圣光最终消弭于无形，天亮了。  
封魔大计功成，白石的身影也在暗淡的光芒中渐渐消散，化作最后的力量附在了从真田手中坠落的斩魔剑上。  
魔元山门处，柳依然保持着环抱的姿势，手中只剩下一件墨绿色的衣袍。忽然一点荧光从他怀抱里飞出，像是事先躲藏好现在终于能现身的样子。柳追随着那一点光回到自己的居所，看它最后飞入窗台上的那株魔草，光芒闪了闪最后消失了。


	15. Chapter 15

15.（完结）  
许多年后。  
人界重新恢复安宁的集市上，已经成为一派之主的桑原带着门人在曾经的面摊落脚，一个声音响起，抬头却见当年的红发少年已经长成了青年模样，只是他的身上不再有魔物的气息。  
“这位大师，我出门没有带钱，请我吃碗面可以吗？”  
桑原笑道：“可以，但是只有半碗。”  
是你当年没吃完的那半碗。  
魔域封印内，柳的居所来了熟悉的访客。  
一只黑色的小猫比主人更快窜到了门口，柳生进门弯下腰刚要摸，黑猫又迅速蹿回了柳身边。  
柳起身泡茶，“魔域待得还习惯吗？”  
“对我来说哪里都一样。”柳生落座，看向在柳脚边转圈的小黑猫，“你竟然把它留下了。”  
半年前就是这只黑猫蹿上窗台，一口咬掉了魔草结的果子。  
“如果是我，它可能当场就要被打死了。”  
小猫瑟瑟发抖地缩到柳身后，柳沉默着把它抱到怀里摸了摸毛绒绒的脑袋，“我相信这是赤也回来找我了。你来不是来看它的吧？”  
“仁王……”  
“复生还要需要些时日，而且就算他复生也会维持一段时间幼年的状态……”  
柳欲言又止，柳生倒是一推眼镜道：“没关系，梳马尾辫的仁王也很可爱。”  
柳：“……会抱魔皇大腿叫哥哥的那种？”  
远在魔神殿的阁楼上吹风的幸村打了个喷嚏。  
旁边冷着脸的真田默默解下自己的披风一只手递过去。  
幸村笑盈盈地接过，又重新披回真田身上。  
“欠本皇的命，好好珍惜。”


	16. Chapter 16

番外1.  
“不为力量，不为永生，为何入魔域？”  
“为了仁王，仅此而已。”

真田回想着刚刚柳生的对话，自魔元山回转住处的路上不由自主经过了魔神殿，魔差以为他来找人便回答魔皇在后山，真田想了片刻，其实脑中一片混沌也根本想不出什么，直直地便朝后山去了。  
真田绕过一片山石，飘散而来的空气顿感潮热，氤氲的雾气里隐约看到幸村全两臂搭在黑曜石砌成的温泉池边，头向后枕着仿佛正在闭目休息。再看紧挨着池边的水里似乎还有个人工凿成的浅洼，里面还有一只小黑猫，脑袋上顶了块布巾，也舒服得眯起眼睛。再细细听来，似乎幸村还在和它说话。  
“你还要用这个样子占柳多少便宜？”  
“要化人形向本皇开口便是。”  
“你到底还在怨什么？”  
“如果不是你冲动破坏计划，本皇又怎会把你丢到魔元山？”  
幸村听到委屈的呜呜声，睁开眼坐起来，和猫对视良久抱起来无奈道：“……以后不会了。”自言自语似的对话结束，他微微朝入口处侧过头。  
真田见状便坦然地走了进来，才要开口，刚刚还温顺的小黑猫突然在幸村怀里剧烈地挣扎起来，双眼透着幽幽绿光，喉咙里不断发出凶狠的嘶吼。  
幸村顺着它的背脊安抚道：“他没有恶意，不会伤害你，也不会再伤害柳。”  
小黑猫这才收回爪子，可仍然盯着真田发出充满敌意的声音。  
幸村只得把它交给侍从，“擦干净，叫柳来接他。”  
真田目送裹成芝麻卷的小黑猫被带离，垂目对池中的幸村道：“一路上并无魔差拦我。”  
幸村重新靠回池边，闭目道：“本皇说过你在魔域内行动无限制。要下来吗？池水对你的伤势有好处。”见真田没反应，又道：“本皇没必要骗你，毕竟……还希望你能多活些时日。”  
但真田似乎并不领情，“对于你们魔族漫长的生命而言，就算是十几年也是弹指一挥间。”  
幸村睁开眼转过身来道：“难道不是因为短暂每时每刻才更值得珍惜？”  
真田垂着头对视，恍惚间好像在幸村眼中看到了某种不像这个身份会有的情绪，但下一句就戳破了他这种幻想。  
“你的命是本皇给的，下来！”  
幸村一手抓住真田的脚腕直接把人拽进了水中。  
真田猝不及防地呛了水，爬起来咳了许久之后忽然感觉一股暖流缓缓涌入丹田，竟真的不是魔气。  
幸村见他神情，冷哼看向他处。  
真田浑身湿透地站在只及腰的池水中。  
幸村没好气道：“衣服脱了，本皇叫人去给你取新的。”  
“不用了。”真田直接翻身上了岸。  
“你……”幸村仰头盯着他，“罢了，本皇正好也泡够了。”说完也哗啦一声从水里站起上了岸，毫不避讳地让充满力量的躯体暴露在真田面前。  
真田别过脸，几个侍从立刻围上来小心翼翼地给幸村擦干了身上的水珠。  
半晌，幸村披上件袍子赤着脚走到近前道：“你对本皇就这么不满？”  
真田道：“不习惯罢了。”  
“那你又何必随本皇入魔域？最后时刻斩魔剑就在你手中，何不一剑捅穿我？！”  
“你一死魔域必定大乱，我也要为柳生考虑。”  
幸村发出一连串的笑声，“虚伪。他既选择为仁王入魔域，又何需你来挂怀？真田弦一郎，面对自己的内心就这么难？”  
真田沉默了很久，还是没有说出口。  
“罢了，本皇不需要你的回答了。”幸村说完直接越过真田身边走了。  
走出几步身后的人忽然叫道：“等一下。”  
真田又站了片刻，弯下腰把鞋拿过来道：“地上凉，穿上再走。”又转身去拿了布巾过来，指指一边的山石道：“坐一下。”  
幸村狐疑地坐下，见真田蹲下身捧起自己一只脚，仔细地把上面的水分擦干，套上柔软的丝绵履。  
真田仿佛感受到头顶的视线，擦着另一只脚道：“堂堂魔域之主没被人关心过吗？真是可悲。”掌中的脚立刻要收回，真田握住脚腕抬头道：“我倒是不介意做第一个。”  
幸村掐住他的下巴凑近道：“那也得本皇同意才行。”

后来，魔元山的血池旁。  
柳生问：“你又为何入魔域？明明那时候可以反抗，而且是杀幸村最好的时机。”  
真田道：“因为，我下不了手。”  
“为何下不了手？”  
“因为，我……爱他。”  
魔神殿里，幸村撤了水镜，嘴角终于勾起一个慵懒的微笑。  
魔元山上空，响起他的声音，“你的答案，本皇听到了。”


	17. Chapter 17

番外2.  
自从立海魔域被封印，幸村就没再出面料理过政事，被全权委托的柳处理完堆积如山的公文终于忍无可忍决定去一趟魔神殿。借黑猫之体重生的切原虽然已经长成了一个少年人的样子，可依旧改不了粘人精的本性，柳前脚出门他后脚就跟了上去。  
如柳所料，魔神殿大门紧闭连找人通报都办不到，柳只好擅自推开门。谁知进了门就闻到一股奇异的花香，紧接着就是屏风后面传来不寻常的响动，半透的屏风后面是一具在枝蔓缠绕下不住起伏的精壮胴体，随着枝蔓的动作发出阵阵隐忍的呻吟。  
柳当即捂着切原的眼睛退了出来，脚下拌蒜地回了自己的住处。他知道当时魔皇幸村就在里面，而那具被玩弄的肉体是幸村在封印最后拉进来的那名人类——真田弦一郎。  
柳当真没想到会撞见这样的事，还是带着切原一起，在他的印象里切原还是那个眨着大眼睛望着自己的孩子。切原当下的表情的确仍是天真，可说出的话吓了柳一跳。  
“莲二的脸怎么这么红？唔，你喜欢的话……我也可以啊。”  
柳还没反应过来是什么意思就已经被窗边那株植物突然伸出的藤蔓缠住了手腕。“赤也？！你做什么？”柳吓得大叫一声，两只手被牢牢地缚在了头顶。切原凑过来眨眨眼睛道：“想看那个样子的莲二啊。”  
“你住手！”知道切原要做什么的柳挣扎起来，切原却不为所动，“我不要，莲二会喜欢的。满足我嘛，好不好？”  
“赤也！”实在想不到切原会用这么无辜的表情来说这种话，柳第一次认清这个孩子是真的和幸村出自同源的小魔王。他用了十分的力气也没能挣开手腕上的束缚，更惊悚的是藤蔓像有灵识般缠上腰间，从衣摆下方探进头去。身下的敏感处忽然被触碰，柳倒抽了一口气瑟缩了一下，切原露出满足的笑，另一根藤蔓轻而易举解开柳的腰带，裤子直接滑落到了脚边，洁白修长的双腿立刻暴露在空气中。  
一根稍细的藤蔓趁机攀上肩头，开出一朵散发着异香的花，甜腻的气息才扩散开来柳就发觉自己的腿脚手臂软了半分，“这是…什么？”质问还没说出口，心跳就乱了节奏。藤蔓撑开领口，其中一根迫不及待地钻了进去，纤细的嫩枝吐出蜜露精准地扫过小巧的乳晕。“啊…！”柳向后躲闪，可哪里躲得过灵巧的嫩枝，长有吸盘的尖端立刻攀附上再刺激下充血的乳头。胸前最敏感的地方被嫩叶似有似无地扫着，酥痒的触感让柳的惊呼不自觉地变了调。身下的藤蔓也没有停下动作，隔着亵裤揉弄起还未抬头的物什。  
柳虽然理智仍在抗拒，可秀气的眉眼已经舒服得半眯起来。切原的视线赤裸裸地落在他身上，不够，这怎么够？藤蔓遵从切原的意识彻底扯开了柳的衣衫，白皙的胸脯上两枚樱红反射着粘液的光泽，亵裤包裹的下体已经起了反应。  
柳的神思开始陷入迟顿，只剩下一个似有似无的意识，赤也怎么可以做这种事，可是……“啊……”柳扬起头发出长长的呻吟。藤蔓彻底扯下最后的遮蔽，厚实的掌叶包裹住昂首的玉茎，借着分泌出的粘液模仿着手掌上下套弄起来。  
“赤也……！”柳从来没有过这种经验，初次体验让他双腿发软几乎站立不住。切原贴心地让藤蔓把人送到一旁平日里喝茶的榻上，那双雪白的大腿立刻轻颤着想合拢，却又被藤蔓缠绕着强行分开，从膝弯处吊在了半空。更多的枝条攀爬过来，色情地摩挲着腰间和大腿内侧的嫩肉，留下一道又一道淫靡的水痕。粗壮的枝头碾压着玉茎顶端，带来难以抵挡的快感，柳仰起头露出好看的颈子，呻吟声也渐渐染上哭腔，“唔…赤也…不…不要……”然而在他身上作乱的藤蔓哪里会听他的指令，非但没有停下动作反而越发放肆，从大腿根滑向身后未经人事的小穴。异物入侵的感觉稍稍唤回一丝柳的理智，他有些惊恐地摇着头，眼泪顺着脸侧滑下来，“不要这样…不可以……”切原撑在他身边，手指堵住了他的唇，“那等一会儿莲二可不要哭着求我要啊。”  
藤蔓粗壮的顶端一点点挤进小穴，分泌出的大量黏液被挤出来淌到床上，好像柳的小穴自己流出来的一样。一室的绿藤又开出几朵花，让空气里的香气更加浓郁，柳渐渐感觉到自己身上发起了热，被枝条触碰过的地方越来越烫，随后传来星星点点的酥麻。他看不见的是自己胸前两粒乳头早已充血地立起来，切原几乎要忍不住一口含进嘴里嘬弄。身下紧致的小穴在催情的黏液作用下很快就接纳了外来的异物，甚至配合地扭动着腰肢任由粗壮的枝条开始在自己体内抽插，“啊…啊……啊！”就在碾过体内某一处地时候柳失控地叫出声，可藤蔓竟然忽然停了动作，柳一时间难以接受，迷茫地睁开眼，正看见切原一脸无辜又得逞的样子，柳气得扭过头去咬住嘴唇，然而难以克制的酥痒像是浪潮一样汹涌地冲击着他的精神，那个羞耻的地方好痒……好想被狠狠地插入，胸前两处也好痒，藤蔓的触碰好像已经不能满足了，可是这样的话如何说得出口，柳咬着嘴唇，眼泪簌簌淌下来。  
切原撑在他脸旁道：“莲二是不是很想要？自己开口说出来就舒服了，说啊……”  
柳一张口就忍不住地啜泣，切原期待着注视着，在重重欲望的席卷下柳终于开口，“下面…动一动……还有……还有……”  
“嗯？还有什么？”  
“上面……”   
“上面哪里？”   
柳全身都烧得红起来，声音小得像蚊声，“…乳头，好痒……”   
见柳脸红的都要滴下血来，切原也不再忍耐，低下头去把小巧的肉粒含在了口中，舌尖拨弄着充血的乳头，立刻听到柳舒爽的颤音，他又动用了一点力量让藤蔓全部退了下去，让自己的性器重新没入小穴。温软紧实的内壁被比藤蔓更粗壮的性器撑开，柳感到了异常的满足，可切原怎么连这种事都能无师自通，真是……  
“不许分心。”再看切原身上哪还有一点属于幼年魔物的单纯，进入状态的他简直活脱脱继承了魔域皇者的霸道，他掰过柳的下颌咬上去，身下猛地用力加快了动作。“唔…！”敏感处被狠狠碾过，柳几乎全身一颤，肢体的触碰和真实的快感渐渐唤醒魔物渴求欲望的本性，“是那里…赤也……啊！”  
“要我怎么样，说出来。”  
“快一点！再快一点！啊…啊…啊！！”柳全身一阵痉挛，一股浊白喷溅在了切原小腹上。切原却精力旺盛得仍在兴头上，一把捞起柳跨坐在自己的性器上，任由他继续送腰顶撞。之后又不知换了多少个姿势，才终于放过怀里的人射了出来。  
柳昏昏沉沉伏在切原胸口上听到他说：“莲二这样子真美，我好喜欢…好想每天都看到……”  
柳累得已经睁不开眼睛了，抬手似有似无地打了切原肩膀一巴掌。真是个小魔王啊……


End file.
